the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Love, Death
| director = | writer = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 18 | starring = | list_episodes = #Episodes | distributor = Netflix | company = Blur Studio | network = Netflix | channel = | first_aired = | last_aired = | runtime = 6–17 minutes | website = https://www.netflix.com/title/80174608 | website_title = Official website }} Love, Death & Robots (stylized as LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS) is an American adult animated anthology web television series on Netflix. The 18-episode first season was released on March 15, 2019. The series is produced by Joshua Donen, David Fincher, Jennifer Miller, and Tim Miller. Each episode was animated by different crews from a range of countries. The series is a re-imagining of Fincher and Miller's long in-development reboot of the 1981 animated sci-fi film Heavy Metal. The cast includes Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Topher Grace, Gary Cole, Samira Wiley and Stefan Kapičić, with Grace and Winstead appearing in live-action roles, rather than animated. Premise The animated series consists of 18 stand-alone episodes, all under 20 minutes long, and all produced by different casts and crews. The series title refers to each episode's thematic connection to love, death, and robots. Episodes |country=U.S. |episodes= |ShortSummary = A woman named Sonnie remotely controls a genetically-engineered monster in underground gladiatorial battles. A rich man offers her a lot of money to lose, but she refuses. After she wins the combat, he comes back to make her pay, only to discover he got things very wrong. ---- Starring: Helen Sadler, Hayley McLaughlin, Time Winters, Omid Abtahi, Christine Adams, Hakeem Kae-Kazim, Braden Lynch |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = After the destruction of humanity, three robots wander through a seemingly abandoned city, trying to understand how humans lived based on their limited knowledge of them and the things they left behind. The surprise comes when they meet a cat. ---- Starring: Josh Brener, Gary Anthony Williams, Chris Parnell |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = A woman witnesses a murder in a building in front of the hotel where she is staying. Cat-and-mouse game begins when she comes eye to eye with the murderer. ---- Starring: Emily O'Brien, Ben Sullivan |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = A small community of farmers pilot mech suits to defend their land from an invading swarm of insectoid aliens. ---- Starring: Neil Kaplan, G.K. Bowes, Scott Whyte, Courtenay Taylor, Tudi Roche |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = Awakened by an archaeological excavation, a bloodthirsty demon fights a crew of mercenaries. ---- Starring: Michael Benyaer, Fred Tatasciore, Laura Waddell, Jonathan Cahill, Scott Whyte |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = Yogurt developed by scientists becomes sentient and takes over the world. ---- Starring: Maurice LaMarche, Alexia Dox |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = Blue Goose's crew—Thom, Suzy, and Ray—are on a mission to reach beyond the Aquila Rift, but an error in the routing plot causes unexpected events to happen. ---- Starring: Henry Douthwaite, Madeleine Knight, Rebecca Banatvala, Delroy Brown, Grahame Fox |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = In early 20th century China, a boy becomes friends with a shape-shifting huli jing after his father kills the huli jing's mother. Years later, living in a steampunk Hong-Kong, they find each other again. ---- Starring: Elaine Tan, Matt Yang King, Gwendoline Yeo, Maddox Henry, Sumalee Montano, JB Blanc |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = A city inspector tries to convince Ugly Dave to move out of his house which is located in a dump. However, Dave and his pet are not intent on doing so. ---- Starring: Nolan North, André Sogliuzzo, Gary Cole |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = Two close friends in the US Marines with supernatural powers have to fight one of their own in Afghanistan. ---- Starring: Graham Hamilton, Adam Bartley, Jim Pirri, James Horan, Ike Amadi |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = An astronaut faces a life or death situation after an accident while spacewalking in orbit. ---- Starring: Elly Condron, Chris Parson |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = Two salesmen get stuck in the desert, and discover that the desert is not what it seems at night. ---- Starring: Kirk Thornton, Yuri Lowenthal |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = A pilot recalls her missions aboard the dropship Lucky 13, which had already lost two crews before. ---- Starring: Samira Wiley, Daisuke Tsuji, Nestor Serrano, Stanton Lee, Noshir Dalal, Jeffrey Pierce, David Paladino, Jeff Schine, Melissa Sturm |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = A reclusive artist gives a final interview after 100 years. ---- Starring: Kevin Michael Richardson, Emma Thornett |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = A cyborg crew attempts to rob a convoy. ---- Starring: Aaron Himelstein, Carlos Alazraqui, Jill Talley, Brian Bloom, Chris Cox |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = A couple who just moved into the apartment finds a civilization inside an antique refrigerator. ---- Starring: Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Topher Grace, John DiMaggio, Roger Craig Smith |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = Multiversity, an alternative history research simulation app, shows the viewer the death of Adolf Hitler in six different timelines on their welcome demo. ---- Starring: Rebecca Riedy, Dieter Jansen, Scott Whyte, Chris Cox |LineColor = 000000 }} |ShortSummary = A platoon of Red Army soldiers hunt down demons in the forests of Siberia. ---- Starring: Stefan Kapičić, Bruce Thomas, Jeff Berg, Antonio Alvarez, Victor Brandt |LineColor = 000000 }} }} Release Netflix released the first trailer for the series on February 14, 2019. In March 2019, Netflix revealed that it was experimenting with a new approach by including a different order of episodes to different users. In response to an accusation that the episode order was based on the streaming company's perception of a user's sexual orientation, Netflix responded via Twitter that there were four unique episode orders, released to users at random. Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 73% based on 30 reviews, and an average rating of 6.68/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "This animated anthology has enough creative Death to satisfy cyberpunk aficionados who Love their Robots to have some Heavy Metal influence, but the series' lofty ambitions are often undercut by a preoccupation with gore and titillation." Abby Robinson of Digital Spy called the series problematic in its portrayal of women as primarily sexual objects and victims of trauma, labeling it as "firmly rooted in the past". Writing in The Daily Beast, Nick Schager described the series as "Black Mirror for the ADD-addled video game crowd" and praised the show for its "diverse affair rife with violence, humor, and a healthy dose of sensuality". In a more negative review, Ben Travers of IndieWire described the episodes as "too often hyper-masculine and half-baked" and gave the series a C grade, though the review was based on only 6 of the 18 episodes. Writing for Wired, Peter Rubin praised the show and its boundary-pushing nature, saying that "sometimes, you just want to see Adolf Hitler suffocated by a giant mound of gelatin". Rubin further voiced frustration with the seemingly "endless parade of stoic supermen and the women who deceive or escape them", noting that at times it seems as though Fincher and Miller have aimed the show at a "particularly retrograde subset of genre fans". References External links * * Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2010s American adult animated television series Category:2010s American anthology television series Category:2010s American black comedy television series Category:2010s American horror television series Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:2010s American surreal comedy television series Category:American adult animation anthology series Category:American fantasy television series Category:Animation anthology series Category:Animated horror television series Category:Animated science fiction television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Netflix original programming Category:Television series by Netflix Animation